


wake up where the clouds are far beyond me

by wants2die



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, amy pond should seriously be nominated for queen of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wants2die/pseuds/wants2die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re running from territorial aliens on a planet made entirely out of sand, it’s almost never a good moment to stop and notice how pretty your best friend’s eyes are.</p><p>Rory Williams has never been great with timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up where the clouds are far beyond me

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i used a fucking 'somewhere over the rainbow' lyric for the title. suck it. 
> 
> kudos/comments are 100% appreciated and squealed over

The Doctor has really pretty eyes.

The first time Rory Williams really notices this, they’re on the sand planet Xulfor, running from the hostile Xulforites. He doesn’t imagine this is quite how most blokes discover their bisexuality, but the Doctor’s eyes are massive and the exact colour of the ocean on a warm, wet summer day as he runs across the fields of blinding white sand, one hand in Amy’s and the other clinging to Rory.

He remembers how he felt when he was six and Jeff Angelo had just introduced him to the Scottish girl who had moved in next door.

Rory swallows, because the first thing he’d thought when he had seen Amy for the first time was: her eyes are beautiful. 

* * *

 The rest of the Doctor isn’t bad, either.

The first time Rory Williams notices this is also the first time he meets the Doctor, and he’s too caught up in the blur of ‘ _wait what who is this guy what Amy this was just a game what the hell did you do why is he here what_ ’ to really notice that the sparking in the bottom of his stomach isn’t just from adrenaline.

And then he can’t stop noticing. Now that the Doctor’s eyes are pretty, so is the rest of him.

He’s not pretty. Scrawny, lanky limbs, Bambi eyes, rubbish floppy hair. Not pretty. Beautiful.

No. Amy is beautiful. Beautiful is long, ginger hair, green eyes, and hourglasses, not stupid 900 year old Time Lords who give Rory’s girlfriend major commitment complexes.

Stupid bloody aliens.

He absolutely does not check out the Doctor’s arse when the Doctor’s fiddling with the console. He absolutely does not have to swallow when the Doctor turns his neck and those stupid collarbones show in all their ridiculous attractiveness. He absolutely, completely, 100 percent does not look at the way the Doctor’s hip bones jut out when his shirt pulls up a little bit - oh, fuck, that’s a happy trail. Rory’s going to wank to that for the rest of his life. 

* * *

 Amy knows.

Amy has somehow figured out his massive fucking crush on the Doctor, and Rory has learned by now not to question Amy’s methods. He’s fairly certain that his wife is some sort of primordial ginger goddess.

She corners him in the hallway outside of their bedroom, pressing herself around him in a way that Rory would appreciate a lot more if it weren’t for the circumstances.

“I’m not allowed to snog the man, but apparently ogling is fine?” Amy asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Not ogling him,” Rory mumbles, cheeks flaming up.

“Babe,” Amy says sarcastically. “That was ogling. That was straight-on, full-out, ogling our Time Lord’s arse. Now, in case you haven’t noticed the moony eyes he’s been sending your way for weeks-”

“Excuse me?” Rory asks. He can feel the deep red blush on his ears.

Amy sighs. “Look, husband. I need a new skirt. You two are going to drop me of on Cione, and then you and the Doctor are going to go - somewhere, and you are going to sort this out. Come and get me when you’re done.”

She turns on her heel and flounces out.

Amy is the only person Rory knows who can pull off a flounce. 

* * *

 It’s awkward.

It’s probably the most awkward situation Rory’s ever been in, and that includes the entirety of his middle school experience. And yes, “middle school experience” does include that one time Cassie Carmen caught him. In the girl’s bathroom. With his dick out. And a pair of girl’s panties pulled down to his knees.

In his defense, it was a dare.

This, however, is not a dare. This is Amy’s fault, and Rory is not speaking to her for the next three days. No. Four days.

The Doctor touches Rory’s shoulder.

“Centurion?” he asks softly. “You ready to go?”

“Go?” Rory replies stupidly. Pretty-boy aliens should not be that close to him. He’s positive it’s messing with his higher mental functions. “Go where?”

“Anywhere you like,” the Doctor replies with a smile. “Anywhen you like, too.”

“Dunno,” Rory mumbles, staring at his shoes. His shoes are interesting. His shoes are not too close to his face. His shoes aren’t likely to give him a boner. Unlike the Doctor.

The Doctor’s interesting.

“That’s no use, then,” the Doctor says. He steps away from Rory, twirling on his heel and twisting a lever on the console. “How about... here we go.”

The Doctor extends his hand to Rory with a smile, snapping the fingers of his other hand and making the TARDIS doors swing open behind them. Rory takes the Doctor’s hand, twining their fingers together, and the Doctor tugs him off towards the doors.

It’s a restaurant. Just a restaurant. Not even a proper alien-filled alien restaurant, but Rory’s favourite restaurant. On Earth.

“Not Earth,” the Doctor whispers. “Troo. Planet of the restaurants.”

“Are you telling me there is nothing on this planet but restaurants?” Rory blinks. “Why?”

“Well,” the Doctor says, tilting his head in that way that means ‘I’m about to give an hour long speech on the entire history of this planet and its customs’ and Rory slaps his hand over the Doctor’s mouth before he can start.

“No,” he says with a laugh. “C’mon, Doctor, we’re going to get dinner, and you’re not even going to mention the indigenous species native to this planet. Alright?”

“Troo doesn’t have any indigenous species,” the Doctor says, beaming at Rory.

Rory sighs, tugging on the Doctor’s hand. “Whatever.”

“I’m just saying,” the Doctor pouts. “It doesn’t.”

Troo apparently doesn’t have normal human food, either, because Rory decidedly does not remember ‘Trill bones in orange sauce’ or ‘Raxicoricofallapatorian spleen’ being on the menu of his favourite restaurant. He sighs as he puts down the menu.

“What’s wrong?” the Doctor asks, pretty eyes swollen with concern.

“Not that this doesn’t all look great,” Rory says with a frown, “but I don’t eat. Any of this.”

“What do you eat?”

Rory laughs. “Human stuff, Doctor. There’s a restaurant just like this, on Earth, ten minutes from my house. It used to be my favourite when I was a kid.”

“Just like this? Thought you said you didn’t eat this kind of stuff?” the Doctor teases.

“It didn’t serve the internal organs of alien species,” Rory says. He blinks. “Well, it did, but only of species native to Earth. It didn’t have - fried Silurian cerebrum, or the kneecap of Beljor’s last prince, it had normal stuff. Pasta and pizza and stuff like that.”

“C’mon,” the Doctor says, pulling Rory up and out of his seat. When did the Doctor even stand up?

“Where?”

“I’m taking you to that restaurant,” the Doctor answers.

Rory tries to argue, but the Doctor presses a finger to his lips, and he doesn’t think anything could go too wrong in  sleepy little Leadworth, home of approximately one alien invasion. Two if you count the Doctor. 

* * *

 Nothing goes wrong.

No aliens invade, no humans mock them, Amy doesn’t manage to burst through the door and scream at them for being late to pick her up.

It’s nice. It feels like - the thing is, it feels like Rory’s first date with Amy.

Not really, not exactly. Rory’s first date with Amy was cringeworthy. The duck pond with no ducks made a cameo, as it’s managed to in every childhood memory of Rory’s. It was hilariously awkward and neither of them could really admit it was a date, and this is different in every way but one.

Alright, two. Neither of them will admit it’s a date this time around, either. And - and there’s the same monarch butterflies camping out in Rory’s stomach, the same sweat sheen over his palms. He doesn’t quite think he’ll ever forget how his first date with Amy went, how Rory’s hands were so jittery he could barely control them, and this is the same. Carbon copy.

The Doctor holds the door for Rory, and lets him slide into the booth first, and lets Rory order first. It feels like a date. He’s not quite sure it’s not a date.

“Is this a date?” he blurts out as they’re leaving the restaurant, cringing the second the words spill out.

The Doctor leans in, smirking, eyes dark. “Spoilers,” he whispers lightly, pressing a finger against Rory’s lips.

Nope. Rory is not allowed to be hard in public because his stupid Time Lord had to go and get too close to his face. Well. Not exactly too close. Rory doesn’t exactly mind, but he’s not planning on admitting that to himself anytime soon. He’s patient, he’s stubborn. He can pretend he still only cares about the Doctor because of Amy, despite any and all evidence to the contrary.

He makes it to the TARDIS. That’s a feat in and of itself, and it’s made even more impressive by the fact that the Doctor decides it’s a brilliant idea to grab Rory’s hand and twirl him around as soon as they reach the TARDIS.

Yeah, he’s going to assume that this is a date.

“Pick up Amy?” he asks, throat dry.

“One more stop,” the Doctor says with a beaming smile. “Then we’ll go to Cione and grab her.”

"One more stop" turns out to be a hallucinogenic, visual-impairment-causing-ly bright planet. Everything from the blades of grass to the pear-ish fruit hanging from the trees is a dehabilitating shade of rainbow. Rory really, really can't decide whether he wants to push the man up against a wall and punch him, or push him up against a wall and make out with him.

Maybe both.

"Chromata," the Doctor says. "Planet of the rainbows."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Rory watches the Doctor's smile morph into a frown. "Why did you bring me here, Doctor?"

"Rainbows," the Doctor says fondly, smiling at the sky. The rainbow sky. "Beautiful, useless optical illusion caused by refractory light. Also, however, a commonly accepted symbol of the 21st century human LGBTQ rights movement. Amy told me ... certain things."

"You brought me here because my wife told you about gay pride."

"Yes, exactly! Wait, no, not at all. I brought you here because a little Pond tells me you've been staring at my arse, not because of queer pride. Not to imply that queer pride isn't important. Which it is. Important, that is. Not not important. What I mean to say is, queer pride is very important, and so is your ogling of my arse. Yes. That’s it.”

Rory's eyes widen. "She told you about ... fuck, Doctor, sorry about that."

"Sorry?"

"You probably don't even like boys. Can't believe her. She told Gracie Kidston I was bi in Year Nine, and fag was written on my locker by the next morning. Worst secret keeper ever.  Oh, my God, I am so not speaking to her for at least a week. Maybe two."

"Don't be silly, Rory," the Doctor says, standing close into Rory's personal space, surrounding Rory with himself. It's slightly overwhelming, the way the Doctor smells of cherries and carbonation and something vaguely like charred plastic, the acrid smell of time travel that Rory supposes the Doctor won't ever shake off.

When the Doctor kisses Rory, there are fireworks. Not overly romanticised figurative fireworks, but literal fireworks, which the Doctor will later assure happens every five minutes on Chromata. And, oh God, the Doctor tastes seven times as good as he smells, impossibly sweet, with this explosive edge of magic that Rory will never tire of, and pockets of time travel sourness that burst on Rory's tongue. He might actually faint if the Doctor's arms weren't octopus-tight around his middle - not that Rory's complaining. He is not. Definitely, absolutely no complaints here.

The Doctor pulls back with a grin, leaning in towards Rory's ear, whispering, "See? Rainbows are cool."


End file.
